The present invention relates to a fixing device for a type carrier disk with flexible tongues mounted onto the selection shaft of a printing office machine, where the selection shaft includes contrast means which define a rotation plane of the said disk and where the type-carrier disk comprises a central part for cooperating with the contrast means of the selection shaft.
Fixing devices like that mentioned above are well-known in the art. The type-carrier disk is normally supported by a selection shaft through a fixed connection such as screws or using elastic loops. This system has several drawbacks: either the interchanging of the type-carrier disk is a lengthy and complex procedure or the alignment of the flexible tongues during the rotation of the type-carrier disk is imperfect and leads to lack of precision in typing.